A New Beginning
by Eveskk
Summary: Nat's always wanted her older sister's love in a more intimate way than most siblings would. Then again, this house isn't very normal... After Natalia finds out that Ivan's been raping Kat, the sisters run away. Unfortunately, this leaves them with next to nothing. But as long as they have each other, they'll make it through. Incest, rape, violence, language, character death BelUkr
1. Running Away

Hello. First story on FFN yet I have been writing this stuff for a long time. I'm sorry I am derp, therefore bear with me. Human names used. They are depicted as people here. AU. Homosexuality. Yeeeah. You're gonna hate me for how lame this is, but just leave a review telling me what you think I should add. If anything. Cuz I'm that awesome. I dunno. Well... I should shut up now and let you read.  
I am writing fanfiction so the characters do not belong to me. They, along with the rest of Hetalia, belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.  
Let it begin.

"Ah, sister! You're finally home!" Natalia shrieked when she saw Katyusha trudge through the front door. Katyusha's younger sister pounced on her, shoving the side of her head into Kat's large chest.

"Calm down, Nat."

"Katyusha, you're back." Ivan appeared behind them. "That's good. Katyusha, I have been waiting for you." The oldest sister gently pulled Nat away from her bosom.

"Sister, go to your room." Kat ordered with a tired look. Natalia faltered, yet left nonetheless. As the youngest of the three siblings, she was used to being ordered around. Nat seldom listened to their only brother, Ivan, who was the middle child. But Natalia almost always listened to Kat; she loved her sister very much. In fact, Nat loved her sister so much, she was convinced they'd live happily ever after together.

Since childhood, young Natalia devoted herself to Kat. Likewise, the older sibling protected and provided for Nat. The girls swore they loved each other the most.  
Natalia flopped onto her bed. She reached over to pick up a porcelain doll.

"I wonder how much this really cost." The blonde thought aloud. Who else gave her that precious doll but Sister? Nat brushed the doll's fine hair, treating it as a princess. After finishing the doll's hair, she moved onto her own. The velvet bow from Sister left her head and rested gently next to the teenager. Even though she was almost eighteen, Nat refused to release the dream of becoming one with her sister. Her beautiful, kind sister…

She heard moaning and sobbing. _Sister?_Natalia crept out of her bedroom like a lion stalking its prey. She knew something was up, and it had to do with Brother. Katyusha obviously didn't want the girl to know, so Natalia would have to find out on her own. Natalia, however, was not anticipating to be faced with what she saw upon pushing the door open.

In Brother's room were the other two siblings, as the spy suspected. To her surprise, they were on the bed. _Brother is making Sister cry. Brother… is he… no…_Natalia gasped. Brother was having sex with Katyusha. But Katyusha belonged to Nat, so it didn't make sense.

"Brother!" Natalia cried. Kat gasped, looking at her sister with teary blue eyes. She was topless, large breasts exposed to Nat's rage-filled vision.

"Nat, why are you here?" Kat forced herself to stop sobbing. Natalia couldn't see her like this. She wasn't supposed to.

"Oh, little sister wants to watch, does she?" Ivan teased, thrusting back into Katyusha as he spoke.

"Nat, go away now!" Even though it was an order from Sister, Natalia wouldn't listen.

"Brother, you get off of her _this instant!_"

"Or what? You can't do anything to me." The only man leered at his sister.

"And why not?" Natalia was approaching the occupied bed, which had quickly turned into a battlefield.

"Because I own this house, Natalia. I am bigger, stronger, and more powerful than you will ever be. Katyusha here," He pushed again for emphasis, "wanted to protect you. That's why she's doing this- _isn't that sweet?_" That was when the enraged girl leapt onto the bed, clawing at Brother. _I'm going to_kill _him!_While they brawled, Katyusha tumbled off the bed.

Kat scrambled to separate the two, quickly dragging her little sister away. Natalia had gotten Ivan's uncovered sensitive area, buying them time.

"Let's go!" The half-naked woman brought them to Natalia's room. "Nat, grab your things!"

"What do you mean, Sister?"

"I've been working extra hours to save up for this. We're running away." Hearing her beloved Sister say that was all Natalia needed.

A New Beginning I/End

Hahahahaaaa this needs to be fixed so badly but thanks for pushing through! This was written at school on a school computer pretty quickly so I'd actually say be impressed by what I wrote and how quickly I wrote it. I had no idea where I was going with this- I just typed it out and uploaded it. Imagine typing something like this in public. Yeah.

I'm not entirely sure what time period this is taking place. I'm thinking not quite modern day… maybe a couple decades ago…? Dunno, man. I just know that a lot of unfortunate shit is going to befall these two, judging by what I have planned so far.

Check out the next chapter if you're STILL reading!

Thanks~

-Eveskk


	2. Adjusting

"Shit... stay up!" The faded purple cloth Natalia was trying to shove into the leaking crack in the ceiling resisted her efforts. After multiple failed attempts, Natalia howled in rage and rammed her fist into the ceiling. She looked at the bleeding knuckles of her right fist with a scowl. Natalia sighed in defeat as she retreated down the ladder. The dank room which the sisters shared wasn't in the best shape; that's how the landlord of the run-down building could keep the price so low. The lock on the door clicked, making Natalia whip her platinum blonde head around to face the origin of the noise. The blue dress the younger sister wore acted as a towel to wipe off her bloody hand.

"Nat." The large chested woman removed her raincoat after entering the room.

"Kat!" Natalia lunged at her sister to envelope her in a loving hug. "Sister, you feel cold."

"...I walked home." Kat glanced at the ceiling, seeing the leaking cracks.

"I'm sorry, Sister; I couldn't stop the leaks. But don't worry- I'll try again later tonight." Natalia promised, tailing her sister as Kat made the short trek to the kitchen.

"It's fine, Nat. Did you eat?"

"Of course not."

"Don't tell me you waited for me." Katyusha turned to face her devoted sister. It had been about two months since Natalia finally caught her sister in the compromising act their brother Ivan sometimes made Kat partake in. Since childhood, Natalia swore she'd protect and love her sister, whom she was convinced she would marry. Now that the youngest of the three siblings was finally eighteen, Katyusha suddenly grabbed her sister's hand and ran away from the manor. It was true that neither Katyusha nor Natalia had the power to access their deceased parent's savings account, so the women rented the cheapest apartment they could find and sought work immediately. Much to Natalia's delight, they shared a small bed and snuggled close to share body heat on the frequent cold nights.

"Like always, I waited for you, Sister." Nat moved in to give another hug to her tired sister, who gently hugged her back.

"How many times have I told you not to wait up for me?" Katyusha sighed, rolling her turquoise eyes as she ran hot water from the tap. "Oh well. I appreciate your devotion, Nat. Would you like some tea with me?" Natalia nodded, removing two mugs from the cabinet. The oldest sister filled the mugs and dropped teabags in.

"I'm sure you'd like to take a warm shower while the tea steeps." Natalia ran a finger down Kat's round cheek.

As Katyusha quickly claimed the communal shower, the younger one caught a sneak peek at her sister's curvacious body. Natalia was thin and lithe; Katyusha had meat on her bones and a generous chest. The former retreated to their apartment, gracefully lowering herself onto their bed in the other room. The image of warm water running down Kat's curves brought upon a sudden pooling of warmth in Natalia's lower belly. The feeling wasn't a new one, so Nat knew exactly how to resolve it. Surely she could finish in time before her lovely sister returned...

The alarm clock was ringing in its usual annoying way. Violet eyes flashed open, zeroing in on the origin of the noise. A large hand reached out to pick up the telephone nearby the master bed and dial a specific number. Within a few rings, Yao answered the phone; his mission would soon begin.

Chilled water dripped down Katyusha's neck from her dusty blonde hair. As Katyusha glanced at the cold mugs on the counter, she wondered what her sister could be up to.

"Naaaat," Katyusha calmly called. After hearing nothing, the oldest sibling pulled the towel around her midriff tighter and made her way to their bedroom. "Nat, are you in here?" Considering that the apartment was so small that there was only room for a tiny kitchen and a makeshift living area alongside the second room which was designated as a bedroom, Nat didn't have a lot of space to hide.

"Sister? Oh, you are done!" Nat's excited squeals came barely before she swung the door open and mauled her sister. The younger woman enthusiastically pushed her sister to the floor, the towel falling off her wet body. A chuckle escaped Kat's mouth along with having the wind knocked out of her from her sister's body on her stomach. Their faces were so close that Katyusha could feel her sister's warm breath on her now rosy cheeks.

"I might catch a cold if I'm all wet and like this." Spindly fingers tangled within her damp hair, bringing shivers down the eldest's spine. Nat stood, allowing Kat the opportunity to fix the loose towel around her torso. "Ahem... would you put a pot of water on the stove to boil while I get dressed?"

"Yes, Sister. Are you making dinner?" Natalia asked, eyeing her sister, who nodded and headed to the bedroom. "I can help you."

"We have some potatoes and onions, right?" Katyusha sighed. She let the towel fall from her body again, this time placing it on the bed. Natalia grew warm again as she hungrily watched Sister's profile. The naked woman was bent over, searching through their basket of clothes in the corner. Natalia's violet eyes remained glued to the unaware Katyusha's chest. "Nat?" Kat turned to face her sister. Natalia got a full view of Sister's front. She took only a split second to glance at a nipple before returning to Kat's heart-shaped face.

"Er, I'll go check." Natalia found a few potatoes, but no onions_. The onions add the flavor..._ The apartment was so small that Natalia didn't have to search long before finding small jars each of paprika, cream of tartar, and cinnamon. _Is paprika good in stew? No, no... I am sure that it's too expensive to just throw in the stew_. Opening the compact refrigerator, Natalia found a few stalks of celery and smiled broadly. _Perfect! I shall give Sister a break and cook dinner myself._

"Naaat?" Katyusha called out.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" The younger worriedly rushed to the bedroom.

"No, no; I was just wondering if you found potatoes and onions."

"Sister," Natalia advanced upon her sweet sister, who was wearing only a tank top and underwear, and brushed the sandy locks out of Kat's face. "Let me cook our meal tonight. You should rest." Katyusha never meant to tease her sister but did a fine job at it nevertheless as she leaned into Nat's loving touch. Noticing her sister's nipples through the baby blue tank top, the younger sibling closed the space between them and kissed Sister's soft cheek.

"Nat," The bustier one moaned, wrapping her arms around her younger sister. Natalia took this as an invitation for a deep kiss, connecting lips passionately. Katyusha knew it was wrong to feel this way about her sister and felt guilty that Natalia apparently felt the same way. Had she influenced Nat to act this way by tainting her somehow in childhood? The guilt washed over her and won against her lust. She pushed away her sister and cleared her throat.

"Sister, what is wrong?" Natalia asked with a look of concern.

"Natalia, we can't do this. We're sisters, remember?" The older woman bit her swollen lips. Kissing Natalia felt incredible... but she couldn't let that cloud her mind. It was Kat's duty as the eldest to watch over Natalia, and wanting to make love to the eighteen-year-old was not acceptable.

"Sist-" Natalia protested.

"No. Go make dinner." Kat ordered, steering Nat out of the room. The older sibling had to close the door and sit for a moment to think.

Ivan was lucky Yao was so smitten; he was always eager to help in any way he could. Ivan preferred to do the dirty work himself whenever he could, but sometimes he needed an assistant... or scapegoat. Yet Yao remained faithful to the menacing man despite the way he was treated.

Arriving at the Bragnski residence clad in a flattering red outfit, Yao brushed his long, obsidian hair behind his shoulder. He approached the impressive oak doors at the entrance of the old house and knocked. It was about a minute until Ivan actually answered the door, and it appeared he had been sleeping before Yao showed up.

"Yao?" The large man yawned.

"I came right away." When Ivan didn't respond, Yao continued, "So what was this about your sisters you needed me to do?"

"Come inside." Ivan suspiciously grunted and stepped aside. Yao wasted no time in settling himself on an armchair.


End file.
